


The Closeness Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the 'new girl' is thrown into Darcey's cell it's up to her to keep the woman safe..</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closeness Of You

The door slams open, the girl is thrown at her feet and the door slams shut, the locking clicking closed. Darcey looks up, barely interested, she meant to get through this without anyone disturbing her, she had four years left of an ancient sentence and she didn't need to get into fights or get drawn into prison craziness. That changed when the silence was broken by soft sobbing. Now she knows she can't help the woman much, but she can at least help her up. She places her book carefully aside, rising to help the woman up. 

"What happened to you?"

"You don't..."

"Tell me."

There's a soft insistance in Darcey's voice and she moves to sit, pulling the woman down beside her. 

"They found me... hiding."

"Starving more like."

Darcey comments, instinct drawing her to push hair back out of the girl's eyes. 

"What's your name?"

"Kate... Katie."

"Darcey."

"Sorry?"

"I'm Darcey, apparently your bunkmate."

Fright lights Katie's eyes and Darcey sighs, curling an arm around the girl's waist. 

"Relax, I don't bite."


End file.
